The Shadow Items
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: Four thieves are caught in a robbery, when they are sent back to the capital to be punished they are split up. But there is a destiny upon the four and they must fulfill. YYY, YBR, YMM & SJ
1. Caught

**Title: **The Shadow Items  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Pairings: **Yami(Atemu)/Yugi, Mariku/Malik, Bakura/Ryou and Seto(Seth)/Joey  
**Summary: **Four thieves are caught in a robbery, when they are sent back to the capital to be punished they are split up. But there is a destiny upon the four and they must fulfill.  
**Warnings: **SLASH (boy on boy love), death, violence, probably swearing.

_**Blah **_Malik's voice over.

**Chapter 1: Caught**

_**My line of profession is complicated. I am a thief, not a great thief, but a decent one. The complicated parts about my profession is not the breaking in, or the obtaining of the item in question, it's the disappearing, the making sure none of it falls back upon you. You need to be skilled enough to vanish like smoke and stay vanished, because if you reappear you're dead. No questions asked, just dead. **_

The sky was painted velvet black, the stars glowing dots, pale in comparison to the moon's orb. It cast a soft glow across the desert plains, bringing a mystical peace to the terrain. This was the city of the Dead, the King's Valley, home to dozens of tombs, stuffed full with gold and riches beyond a man's dreams. This place was were four young thieves were, creping among the shadows, senses hyped towards any sound.

One let out a soft sneeze, which carried across the silent valley. He shivered in the cold as the others directed warning looks his way. "Sorry but its freezing!" He whispered, his warm breath catching in a white puff in the air.

He was the smallest of the four, looking more like a child then a boy of his older youth. His hair was strangely tri-coloured, inky black, tipped in dark violet with soft golden bangs falling into wide, child-like violet orbs.

The boy beside him gave him a sympathetic smile. He was only a little taller, with snow white hair that fell just past his shoulders and soft forest green eyes. His skin was paler then most and he spoke in a soft assuring voice.

Ahead the tallest of the four signaled for them to move closer. His golden blonde hair caught in the moon's light as they streaked across to the next shadow. His amber eyes turned briefly back to the last of the four.

The sandy blonde haired boy nodded once, falling down beside the other in the safety of shadows. His bronze skin made him more Egyptian then the others, although his lilac eyes were hardly normal. He was a head shorter then the tallest of the four and was more of the leader.

"We need to work fast." The blonde whispered to the other three when they were lying side by side in the shadows. "I have a horrible feeling we're being watched."

The others nodded, casting cautious eyes to the surrounding plains and the stretch of glittering Nile. There was no one in sight but the feeling was there, strong and chilling.

"How are we going to do this?" The tri-coloured hair one asked. He sounded anxious, as he always was when they were on a heist. But he was loyal and unlikely to fold.

"Joey and Ryou will hang around here, you and me, Yugi, will slip inside." The lilac eyed one nodded first to the blonde, then the snowy haired and finally his eyes turned to the smallest.

They all nodded, understanding the plan. Ryou and Joey had keen sight and Yugi's height gave him the advantage to slip by almost unnoticed, and able to make his way through tighter gaps.

"Malik, I don't feel right about this." Yugi whispered to the lilac eyed one as they made their way over to the tomb.

This tomb was new. The King's death had been recent and well known and now he was sitting gold mine for thieves such as themselves. Malik sent Yugi a reassuring look, keeping close to the wall.

"It'll be fine, Yug, quick and easy." Malik took from a wheat bag he carried, a hammer and chisel.

The newly sealed tomb would be easy to break through, he hoped. Robbing tombs was new for them, and he hoped it would work. He started on the groove running around the entrance door. The first metallic clank echoed uncomfortably loud and Yugi whispered for him to be quiet, his eyes darting around.

Malik continued his body tense as he worked. Chips fell away as he worked, sweat broke upon his brow and he gritted his teeth. The cold wasn't helping either. More then once he missed the chisel and the hammer made contact with the door.

Beside him Yugi gave an unintelligible squeak and Malik felt the cool touch of a blade against the back of his neck.

"Put the hammer down." a cold voice hissed in his ear, sending even more shivers down Malik's spine.

Slowly, and shaking badly, Malik dropped the hammer and chisel, watching as they fell into the sand at his feet, Silent and motionless, as he was about to become.

"Turn, slowly."

Malik did as he was ordered and was faced with a sharp eyed Egyptian, Royal guard. He wore heavy clothing against the cold and held a curved blade sword uncomfortably near the thief's neck. Behind him other guards held Joey and Ryou still, who sent Malik guilty looks. The guards must have come upon them by surprise, which would explain the lack of warning.

Yugi was whimpering quietly, his eyes filled with unshed, crystal tears. Malik's heart clenched at the small boy. He did not deserve this, none of them did. They were going to be killed and fed to the dogs. There would be no mummification, no tomb, no prays to send their souls onto the Afterlife.

The Underworld was awaiting them and Malik could just feel the flames lapping at his skin.

"Looks like we've got a few thieves on our hands," The guard holding Malik sneered maliciously.

Malik didn't reply as the others gave gleeful sounds of acknowledgment. They were bringing Joey and Ryou closer to Malik and Yugi. The four were backed up against the tombs wall. Malik watched a scorpion crawl across the sand behind the guards and prayed for it to sting them. Nobody was listening as the scorpion crawled up without stopping.

"What shall we do with them?" One guard asked, moving closer to Ryou.

Ryou turned his head to the side, a look of disgust etched onto his pale face. The sky was becoming lighter, a soft shade of violet as the stars and moon began to fade. Malik wondered if they would simply kill them quickly and leave the corpses as warning, or if they would drag it out, taking them back to the Capital and making a skeptical of it. More then likely the later, Malik could feel a vicious vibe from them.

The guard closest to Yugi took his chin between two fingers. Yugi whimpered and tried to pull away but the taller man held on tight and the others laughed. Joey growled and made a move to stop him but was stopped by a sword.

"Move any closer and you're dead." The guard hissed to him. Joey growled again but stayed were he was, glaring at the guard.

"I think we should take them back." Another suggested. "We could see that they're…punished."

The others snickered and the four captive thieves shivered. Malik and Yugi were close enough that Malik could graze his fingertips against Yugi's wrist in assurance. The small boy just gave a dry sob. There would be bruises were the man held his chin.

The man laughed loudly and shoved Yugi back against the wall. He stumbled and fell, half falling, half slumping against the stone work, a single salty tear trailing down his cheek. He bowed his head as the guards laughed loudly.

"Come on," they were each seized roughly, "you've got a long journey yet."

Their cruel laughter floated across the valley as Ra rose in glorious light and their fate lay upon an uncertain rode.

_**Thievery is an uncertain profession. Only the smart, the kick and the fearless of Death should take such a path, or the foolish. I suppose we fall upon the category of the foolish. We were too young, too hot blooded, but this was yet to lead us into a new light, a new life. **_

**-TBC-**

**It's been a while since I wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic, so hopefully this is all right. I would love any feedback, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Many thanks,**

**Angel Of Your Soul. **


	2. The Slave Market

**Thanks to:**

Mittzy, Atemu Yugi Lover34, ONIX-21, El loopy, sajsama, tavia454, BlueLotus & Shamise. **I love you guys! Thanks so much.**

**Chapter 2: The Slave Market**

_**We must all take a path in life, whether we choose it or whether it is forced upon them. Sometimes this path can bring us greatness, peace, a life of glory; sometimes it can bring us pain, destruction and death. Whatever our path leads us to we must follow, like sheep to the slaughter we can not turn back.**_

The trip to the capital was long and unpleasant. The four captive thieves were tied to the back of horses, forced to walk the way across hot sands, Ra beating down upon them with no mercy, bestowing his own form of punishment. He nights were long and cold and the four could not seek warmth from one another, as they were forced apart, dew clinging to their skin in the early morning hours.

Yugi feared he would die. Actually he knew he would die, whether from the journey to the capital or from the punishment that would meet him there. He feared the Gods and Goddesses, as all should, and would rather prolong his judgment in the afterlife. What if his heart could not match that of a feather? He would be damned to the worst punishment.

He had not much time to dwell upon the possibilities, for they had reached the capital, the city lively in busy in the afternoon. The streets were filled with merchants and performers. Children ran about, playing games and laughing gaily. Women talked together as they walked, men discussed business and other important matters.

As the guards and captive thieves past them, people turned curiously, whispered behind their hands while children openly pointed and gaped. Yugi didn't meet their eyes as he shuffled along. Humiliation before death, what thieves deserved right?

They were brought to a prison. It was filthy and the guards were laying around, playing a game as they waited for their shift to be over. As Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey were shoved in front of them, they quickly abandoned their game and malicious looks crossed their face.

"Pretty things," One commented, running a finger down Ryou's dirty, sweaty face. He flinched away and the others laughed.

"Doesn't seem too fond of you." Another guard sniggered. He was young and thin with a superior air about him. He looked down at Yugi with a hunger.

Yugi shivered and closed his eyes, willing himself to wake up from this horrible nightmare he had fallen into. When he reopened his eyes he was still looking up at the guards and his heart sunk further.

A man shoved his way forwards, he was obviously the officer in command. He had a round belly and thick, hair arms. He sneered down at them. "They're defiantly too pretty to just throw away; maybe we could make a profit from them."

The others gave cries of enthusiasm and agreement. They were hauled to their feet and taken deeper into the prison. The prison itself was a stone and clay building with three rooms. A flight of stone steps led down to where the actual captives were held in filthy small cells, their only bedding a pile of straw.

The room they were lead into was that of a bathroom. A large tub was in one corner and two guards appeared with buckets of water, which they didn't heat, but dumped right into the tub. It took some time for them all too be cleaned. Each in turn was stripped, laughed at by the watching guards, and thrown into the icy water, were they were scrubbed clean of grime and dirt.

Yugi whimpered as he was handled none too kindly, his body exposed to the cruel men. He hissed as his skin was met by the icy water, that seeped through him, filling him with an internal cold. They were dressed in fresh clothing and the real planning began.

"Slave markets are at noon." The young thin guard said.

The captain nodded. "We'll get them in, sell 'em at a high price." He smirked down at them. "They should sell high."

Malik moved close enough to Yugi to brush his wrist reassuringly. But nothing could calm Yugi; he was trembling from the cold and from fear as they discussed the four and the gold they were sure to receive. He wanted to runaway, to hide forever, but it was too late. He was stuck and there was no way out.

Noon came sooner then Yugi would like. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and he quietly sniffed as he wiped away the tear tracks down his cheeks. Ryou had been crying too. He kept his head down and let his hair shield him, but Yugi knew he had. His shoulders trembled.

They were taken to where the slave market was being held, on the South side of the city. Ra was hanging low across the sky and his light was no longer as brilliant as it had been that morning. Many people had gathered, Lords, Masters and their personal servants who would act upon their wishes. Yugi saw the many slaves, sitting in a line, chained together by the ankle, all wore looks of despair, dark circles under their eyes and haggard looks upon their faces.

Some were so young, hardly in their tenth year, crying and wailing. They were silenced by the whip of a guard and Yugi flinched as the leather made contact with the tender skin and a bloody welt blossomed across the child's shoulder.

The four were chained to the end, forced to watch the other slaves be haggled like cheap objects. Yugi was first of the four, Joey had tried to take his place but the guards pushed him back.

Yugi was unchained from the others and dragged onto the stage by his arm. He stumbled and almost fell from the platform. He straightened and looked into the crowd of faces, some eager, some uninterested, some bored and some watching him intensely.

The bidding started. The price was high and four seemed interested. One man in particular seemed very interested. He was tall, bald and dressed in gold trimmed silk clothing. He wore gold upper arm bands and an important seal on his belt. He was the only one who continued to bid, never giving up, even when the price was so high Yugi was sure you could buy a God with that amount of gold.

Finally the man won out. He looked smug as he made his way forwards to collect his prize. Two Palace guards followed in his wake, flanking his sides from behind. Palace guards, Yugi was headed to the Palace!

He had heard stories of the Pharaoh; stories that made his skin crawl. He did not wish to meet him, not under any circumstances. Maybe he would finally get a little luck and would not be forced to? There was no luck left for Yugi, he knew this well, he would be forced into meeting the Pharaoh, no doubt about it.

He was given one final look back at his friends, it would most likely be the last time he would ever see them. His new Master took him from the stage and looked him over.

"Very good." He nodded. "You will most defiantly please Pharaoh."

Yugi now saw death as a most tempting offer.

_**Our paths are dangerous and long, but sometimes we fall upon something great, something that makes a path so worthwhile. We just have to search for it and never give up, or it may pass us by. **_

* * *

**There you are Yugi is close to meeting Atemu. Hopefully you've enjoyed the chapter, please REVIEW!**

**Angel Of Your Soul. **


	3. The King of Thieves

**Thanks to:** S2Teennovelist, tavia454, sajsama, XxSexiItxX, Mittzy, El Loopy **&** Shamise **You guys are great! Thanks.**

**Chapter 3: The King of Thieves **

_**Fear is not dangerous. Fear can be used as an important weapon and tool. Fear guides us away from danger, gives us warning and prepares us for what we know will come. So we embrace it like a long lost brother and we hold onto it with our lives and we wait for the fear to pass, so that we know we are safe. For now.**_

Ryou was sold. He could hardly comprehend this as he was dragged along to a wagon, two servants tending to the horse, their heads bowed and looks of marred pain that would never leave them, haunting their faces. He felt sick with fear and wished and longed to be with his friends, to have Malik and Joey's courage protecting him, Yugi's wide smile calming him. He wanted to be with them again, happy and free with no chains, markets or masters. In his heart of hearts he prayed and wished, but he knew it would never come. Salvation was lost to him, as it were lost to them all.

The wagon, he found, was loaded full of furniture and small possessions and he wondered if he were to work with a street merchant. His unspoken question was met with a sneering answer by the slave driver who had purchased him.

"My Lord has moved out of the capital and wishes for another slave to help his things be moved. You I feel are perfect, you could please my Lord…"

Ryou felt sick at the way the words dripped like venom. Why was he to be like this? With a slave driver whose eyes were upon him with a hunger he was fearful of. Ryou had no chance to reply, the Slave driver ordered him to walk with the others as he climbed onto a seat in front of the wagon, taking the leather reigns. Ryou was forced to walk with the other servants out of the main city and further away from his beloved friends.

* * *

Ryou knew none of his companion slaves' names and they did not share with him the knowledge. None said anything as they walked their worn sandals scuffing against the ground. Ryou could hardly support himself from the long walk from the Valley of the Kings. He staggered and held back shouts of pain when he tripped on a rock and cut his knee. The gash was shallow but bloody and he torn off the sleeve of his gown to tie his knee.

No one stopped to help him and he had to limp/jog to catch up to them, panting as he held back his stinging tears. His vision of the road they traveled was blurred. People they passed looked twice at his unusual snowy white hair, so foreign to the desert lands. He felt like an animal on display and kept his head down, eyes following the ground.

Nearly twice did he almost step on a scorpion that scuttled along his path. He had to side step the small creature and watch as it poised its tail menacingly as his shadow fell across it. Ryou contemplated if he should simply allow the insect to sting him and be gone from this wretched life. Before he could make a solid decision the creature was gone and his chance had passed.

It was for two days that this passed and Ryou became wearier and weaker with each passing step. He was sure he was on the verge of collapsing as Ra began to sink away across the horizon, the shadow of the night seeping across the ground behind Ryou.

Ryou looked up to the skies and saw the first flickering lights of stars. He watched the small pinpoint lights across the velvet purple sky and felt the beauty overpower him and course through his very being. It took some time for Ryou to resister the arrows that were raining down from the rocky cliff to their left, not until one landed with a thud, into the ground next to Ryou's foot.

He jumped and tore his eyes from the skies and finally realized the chaos around him. The horse was bucking and winning in fear, tossing its great head and rocking the wagon. The Slave driver was yelling, trying to clam the beast and urge it on. The other slaves were hiding and cowering, fearing for their wretched lives. Ryou, in his panic, stood still, watching the place from where the arrows reigned down. There were at least four, all aiming for the horse and slave driver, ignoring the insolent slave that stood by the rocking wagon, body frozen.

That was when the others began to ascend. They were dressed in dark colours, reds of blood, and blacks of danger and blues of night. They rode atop horses, most likely stolen, banishing swords and crying out war cries. They were thieves, come for the promised treasure in the wagon, not for silly slaves. Ryou watched his fellow kin attack the horse, who gave a shrieked neigh as it fell, blood flowing freely from its served head. The slave driver was next. His screams pierced his ears as the swords pushed through his flesh, pricing his heart, lungs, shoulder, and kidney, anything in its reach.

The young thief could feel the bile rising in his throat as the blood soils the ground. He wants to run, to be back with Malik, Joey and Yugi, his companions and friends, not here before blood thirsty thieves and dead carcasses.

A thief nearest Ryou finally spotted him. He was hidden under folds of black robes and mask, his eyes the only part visible on his face, glinted maliciously.

"We've got a little slave-boy." He cooed. "What shall we do with him?"

They were advancing and finally Ryou could move, his foot moved back but it caught another stone and he tripped once more, his arms flailing as he fell backwards, the sky and stars rushing past his vision. He connected with the ground and pain short across his back and he cried out, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He was sure to die now at the hands of such lawless thieves.

"Leave him!" A cold, curt voice growls across the desert.

The men cease their noise and there is a silence most unnatural. Ryou chances a look to them and sees the speaker. He was a tall man, his purple robe hanging most casual across his lethal frame. His dark white hair fell across the most malicious bloody-brown eyes Ryou had ever seen.

The man approached him and a new wave of fear coiled itself around poor Ryou as he watched the man's approached, his only noise small whimpers. When the man was beside him, Ryou's head craned back to see his face, he could see the light of dangerous interest in the orbs.

"What is your name?" He hissed his voice only reaching Ryou.

"R-Ryou." He whispered, his voice shaking.

"Ryou," the thief tasted the name on his tongue and smirked. He looked to his men. "He is mine." He told them and bent to easily pick up the boy. Ryou gasped with pain as the man touched his injured back. The man was careful to hold him so he was not touching any wounds, carrying him back to his midnight black horse, just as fearful as he.

Behind him the men moved to finish off the other slaves and Ryou closed his eyes and ears to the noise of their dying cries as he was carried away by the one he knew simply by legend.

The Thief King Bakura.

_**We follow our fear because those who don't they simply fall to destruction and pain, we need fear more then we need courage, bravery and intellect. Let fear be a guide and pain be a lesson and you will stray from the clutches of danger.**_

* * *

**Sorry, this was only a very short chapter, my apologies. The next chapter will be Joey, then Malik, and after that they'll be longer, promise. Please REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Angel Of Your Soul**


End file.
